


The Blackmailing of Martin Heusmann

by JohnxHelen



Series: John and Helen's Mad Love [3]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Daddy Kink, F/M, Heusmann is about to get wrekt, Oral Sex, References to Torture, first chapter is pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen
Summary: Hey High Castle Fans!This work is the third part in my John/Helen au series. John and Helen go to Berlin in order to silence Martin Heusmann. The first chapter, like stated in my previous work, contains smut, but the end is essential to the plot.





	1. Tickle Time!

The minute John and Helen got to the airport, she tugged him into the ladies bathroom. Some of them seemed to stare at her, but with a angry glare, they headed out with only furious whispers to themselves. "You remember their faces, right?" Her lover had a predilection for remembering faces. He nodded. "We'll get them later." he said, "Right now, Daddy wants to start having fun with his little girl." he closed and locked the door while gently easing Helen down to the floor.

While she was busy marveling at John's multitasking, he started to tickle her belly, hiding in her dress. It didn't make her giggle that much, so he asked, "Could you please take it off?" With a playful huff, Helen slowly took off her dress, revealing her lacy underwear to her lover. "Ooh Helen." John said to her,making her look up."You already look like a little sacrifice, offered up to your precious Daddy. Can you let Daddy tickle you and have his fun, little one?" She nodded and loudly said, "Yes Daddy". "Good girl." he said, brushing her finger gently against her lip.  
He slowly unzipped her, and pulled down her underwear, exposing her wet pussy. "So wet, little one." . He slipped his left pointer finger in her clit, moving it around, making her laugh and moan at the same time.

"Daddy more!" she giggled. "Of course, I always give what my little girl wants." her lover responded. and added two more, pressed just in THERE, moving up and down in while Helen was writhing around in ecstasy, while still giggling. She was also screaming, "More, Daddy, MORE!"until she yelled, "I'm going to come!". John instantly dove his face into her wet folds. He was teasing her cum out with his mouth, clamping his tongue gently around her clitoris and rolling it around, making her moan again and again, while feeling himself come in his pants at what he was doing to her.

After five spine-tingling minutes of orgasmic bliss, Helen finally let her head lay down on the floor. After a few minutes, John said, "Come here, Helen. Look at what you've done to me.". Helen was pointed to a whitish stain on his pants. "Can I take care of you, Daddy?" Helen asked. "You can, little one." he responded. Helen pulled down his pants, revealing her lover's cock, the only toy that she really needed. She lowered herself on him and started to ride him hard, him moaning his pleasure.

When John finally came, she leant down to kiss his mouth, hard. She knew had he was quite a moaner, and didn't want the noises to be any louder than they already would be. "Helen.." he moaned again and again into her mouth as he spent himself inside her tight heat.

She collapsed on him, head resting on his chest,listening to his strong heartbeat as he napped. They laid there in a comfortable silence when Helen said, "Did you have fun, Johnny?" He opened his eyes, saw her beautiful face and her perfect form and said, "Oh yes. Daddy had a lot of fun with his little girl." He then asked, "Do we have enough time for some more?" Helen looked at her watch, "Sadly, no. But I know some..quite private places to have some more fun, if you want." He smiled and said, "Then let's get ourselves together. Today we got a traitor to blackmail." The two set their clothing back to rights and walked out of the bathroom as if nothing happened in that place.

 

 

-

 

At the center of the Reich Martin Heusmann, the architect for the greatest dam to ever be built, was thinking about what happened to Heydrich. Then last time that he had called him, Heydrich seemed confident, as if their plan would go off without a hitch. Then, Captain Connolly never answered their phone call at the safe house. He has thought that he was enjoying some female company and didn't want to come back to reality.

  
Then Heydrich stopped answering his attempts at a telephone conversations.  
In two glasses of whiskey, he had called him last night, but then Lina answered, "Hello, who is it?" "Just a friend of your husband", he replied, "Have you seen him lately?" Lina had laughed bitterly and hung up with a loud click. He cursed himself afterwards. Heydrich had told him to never call Lina, especially after she had left him with his aide. But he had remembered something: John was giving them a suspicious gaze at the SS Ball before Helen had screamed. Maybe he had known before the scream, he thought. Which meant that he had killed his co-conspirator and...he just hoped that they were strong enough to resist the wiles of John Smith and his slut.


	2. The Blackmailing of Martin Heusman

He was still reflecting on that question when his aide came in, saluted and said, "Sir, the Smiths are here." Heusmann gasped. His worst fear had come to pass. "Something wrong?" "No" he replied and sighed, "Send them in." He left and the couple of his nightmares entered in the doorway, looking tousled but at the same time fearsome. He turned off the recorder in his desk, so that there would be no record of this conversation. "Sit down." he tried to say calmly, but both could hear the tension in his voice. 

John chose this moment to take out his dossier with his photos of his death, the organs, head of Reinhard Heydrich and the tapes of his confession. "You are wondering about your co-conspirators, Heusman. Well, here they are. Helen, can you open this, please?" She opened the container and placed it on the desk, along with laying out the photos of Heydrich and playing the tape of him. "Here they are." John laughed chaotically, Helen following with him.

He started to fell sick but would not give into any sympathies in front of them. Heusman lamely replied, "I-I don't know what you are talking about." "I think you do, Heusman." Helen coldly spat out. He would confess nothing to them. 

After a few minutes of tense silence, John quietly murmured, "If this gets to the Füher, you will lose everything; your comfortable position, your son, and eventually your life in the most painful of ways: hanging by the balls. Do you want that?" "I'm shocked that you would say that. Why, me and the Füher.." John got up and screamed, "FUCK YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THE FÜHER. HE WON'T CARE ONCE YOU ARE EXPOSED AS TRYING TO GET RID OF A TOP NAZI, YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT! NOW, DO YOU WANT TO DIE FOR YOUR LOST CAUSE OR DO YOU WANT TO EXIST FOR A LIVING ONE?! HUH?" He looked across at him and thought for a second . Helen had her bat but he didn't want to kill everyone that had tried to take down him and his wife. . 

Joe was a devoted man to the SS and was proposing marriage to Nicole Dormer, which Heusman had approved of. If he was to be captured, Joe would be to. His marriage to Nicole would be cancelled and he would be tortured. He did not want to subject his surviving son toy he tender mercies of the Smiths so he quietly replied, "I was a part of the plot against Helen Smith." "Good boy." John mockingly replied. "Now tell me more..no..tell me everything."

With a tone of bitterness in his voice, he told of the anger he felt after his friend had been killed by the Smiths for a miniscule reason: his eyes had been gazing at her for a second too long. Then, he had heard from the traitorous Connolly and decided to contact his boss: Heydrich. The three had come together in New York City to sign a secret treaty that the Smiths must be stopped. For years, they waited, even though he had wanted to kill them many times for what they had done. It was only with the restraint of Heydrich (Helen laughed) that he wasn't able to kill them earlier. They had settled on the idea of rape because the Oberscruppenfüher occasionally used it on prisoners. "Is that what you want?" Heusman asked defiantly. 

"We wanted that." John responded, "But now we want a promise that you won't interfere with us, or else..." he let his voice trail off for dramatic pause. He again looked angry, but then his face softened to a look neither had seen before. "Alright." Heusman said and sighed again. Helen could not restrain the smile creeping into her face. She had finally gotten total revenge on her conspirators. Slowly, she leaned forward and kissed her husband on the mouth, slowly slipping her tongue into him. All the while, his eyes never left his blackmail target. Then, she turned his head around to face his lovers. Heusmann took the opportunity to throw up. 


End file.
